


Black Swan

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Twice One Shots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, F/F, I Don't Even Know, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A quick one shot featuring everyone's favourite ballerina.





	Black Swan

"Mina, what the fuck are you doing?"

You had heard a strange sound emanating from the room next door, it had sounded like muffled whining; not an uncommon sound to be heard in the dorm during the short breaks between schedules. The phone in your hand told you it was 4:36am, whoever was making a noise was going to be strung up and beaten for disturbing your precious few hours of sleep. Standing up you moved over to the wall your room shared with Mina and Chaeyoung, sure enough, the sound was coming from their space; those two certainly weren't involved with each other. It couldn't have been Sana because she was sharing a room with Nayeon down the hall. 

Throwing open your door with a huff, somehow not waking your roommate Jihyo, you storm into the hallway, almost knocking one of Chae's paintings off the wall; maybe you should have smashed it since one of them had been so rude as to wake you up with their selfish noises. Ultimately, you thought better of yourself and resolved to chew them out and try get back to sleep.

At first, you knock softly, trying to be polite. No answer. You knock harder. No answer. Feeling yourself getting frustrated, you try the handle and, much to your surprise, it opens slightly. You push the door open and walk in, ready to go off, instead you find yourself unable to speak or move, for that matter.

Before you, half bent over her bed, is Mina, a thick, black belt wrapped around her throat; she shuddered with every painful, strained breath. Her eyes are closed, she has no idea that you've disturbed her, you try and speak, to make any sound yet find yourself unable to. Slowly, you walk over to her gasping, moaning form; as you grow nearer her eyes half open, they're out of focus, whirling around in her head. She looks like she's dying. 

Something comes over you, not panic, not fear. Lust. Laying in front of you is the object of your desire, yes she's like a sister to you, but it was time to truly make her the black swan she was always meant to be. With a trembling hand, you reach out and grab ahold of the belt, the other hand grabbing her face, turning her to face you; slowly, deliberately, you release the tension on the belt. A gasp of air lets you know she can breathe, tears streaming down her perfect cheeks.

"Mina, what the fuck are you doing?"

She says nothing, colour slowly returning to her lips and cheeks. When she finally does speak her voice is soft, even for her, and filled with want.

"Please, I need it. Please"

You look down at the belt still wrapped around her neck, then into the eyes of the girl pleading for it to be tightened again. A smile plays across your face. Finally.

"You're mine. Once I do this, you're mine forever, or I let everyone in on your little...kink, understand?" You inquired, voice dripping with lustful venom

"Yes. Forever. Please, I'm so close" 

She was actually begging, proud elegant Mina was begging for release. You could choose not to help her, you could choose not to watch her shudder and shake as an orgasm courses through her lithe, ballerina body. 

Thankfully, for her, you are a benevolent master.

"Shhh baby, I'm going to help you now, okay?"

Mina could only whimper in reply.

Such a small sound made you realise that you, yourself, were suddenly very very close to climaxing; had Mina's kink awoken something in you too?

You take your place on the edge of the bed, knees spread apart. You beckon for Mina to sit between them, facing away from you. The girl does as you ask, sitting on her knees. You place your legs over her shoulders, pinning her in place; she struggles ever so slightly before giving into your weight. 

With one last look into her desperate eyes, you slowly tighten the belt, notch by agonizing notch. You feel her muscles tense as her airway is cut off, her hands try to grab your legs but she is too weak. Seizing a handful of hair, you lean down close to her face and pull while simultaneously pulling on the belt strap. You place a gentle kiss on her temple before yanking her head back and blowing softly on her lips, taunting her with air she simply cannot have. The combined pleasure is too much for her, she begins convulsing as an earth shattering orgasm rockets through her body; seeing your black swan in such ecstasy at your hands brings your own orgasm boiling over, you bite her neck to stop yourself from moaning out loud. 

Eventually, it passes. 

You loosen the belt and let it fall to the ground, replacing it with your hands. Mina's neck is still warm and red from where the belt had dug in. Bliss. You kiss her soft, pale lips. Ecstasy. She places a weak hand on yours and presses lightly. 

"More" she squeaks out

As your grip tightens, her pulse pounds against your fingers, she truly is a slave to your ministrations.

She's truly

Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write things like this, but I had fun, so hopefully you did too.


End file.
